Falling in Love
by Nate Wensley
Summary: He's dangerous. He's beautiful And I was falling in love with him. [ inu.kag. to sess.kag. ]
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome Higurashi **

I should have known.

I should have known my boring, invisible life would all change when they came.

I've been invisible for as long as I can remember. It's not that I'm a disliked person, I'm just not there at all. Do you ever get the feeling you're looking at something, but at the corner of your eye, you'd see something else? When you turn, it's not there any more. I guess I'm like what they all see in the corners of their eyes, they just never turn. I guess I just like to keep to myself. When someone talks to me, I almost can't hear them anymore. They're just another buzzing channel, finding it's way into my head. I'm fine with that. Nobody sees me. For as long as I could remember, I couldn't see them either.

I remember a time when I used to care about it. I used to try. I used to push, shove, slip through, anything…to try to get people to notice me. In the end, I became who I am now. I became indifferent.

In a way, I know who everyone is. I know that Mikiyo Sakai, one of the most popular girls in school, has an eating disorder and is highly unstable. I know that Rai Seiveri, the student body present, has foster parents and has never known his parents. I know lots of things. It's mainly an advantage of being someone that nobody knows.

There's not even so much to tell about me. I don't like to read, I don't often write, and I completely dislike studying. I don't have any friends. I go everywhere by myself. Sometimes I ride roller coasters over and over so I can sit there, close my eyes, and listen to the music in the wind as we speed down. No, I don't have anything wrong with me.

I'm just, me.

I have a stepmother. She's a lot younger than my dad. In a way, I guess she loves me, and I'm attached to her. Just not in a motherly way. She's foreign, with gorgeous blonde hair and tanned skin. Her name is Petronella, but everyone calls her Nelly. She's nice. I hardly ever see my dad. He's always in some other country, doing who knows what. Despite that, Nelly's strong.

I remember my mom more than I'd like to. She walked out on me when I was eight. I had expected it for a while, knew it was coming. But for some reason, I just couldn't imagine a woman who had been such a big part of my small world just disappear. I remembered hearing my mother crying at night. I lay in bed, wondering why. Sometimes my father shouted. During those frightening times they argued, I shut myself in the closet, closed my eyes, and tried to disappear. And then one day, it was all over. My mother dried her tears, packed her things, kissed my forehead, and drove away. She never came back.

My most treasured possession is an iPod. That's all I do. I listen to music. It's life. It was the essence of everything. If you listen closely, you can hear music in any place imaginable.

Before I knew it, I found myself in other places. I'd close myself to the world I knew now, and I let myself enter another. I didn't need my senses. All I needed was the music pumping through my body. I'd be in one spot, maybe in a spot I'd sat in, or gone through for years. I could sit there for hours, doing nothing. Eyes, mouth closed. I'd just stay there. At the same time, I wouldn't be there at all.

That was my life. It was all I knew of life; at least, until they came. _They_ were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Yoshita, a beautiful awakening to my peaceful world.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Yoshita stood outside the classroom door. Inuyasha was frustrated. There were too many people in the room and he sniffed uncomfortably. Sesshomaru cleared his throat impatiently. When Inuyasha didn't move forward, Sesshomaru pushed him into the classroom. Inuyasha stumbled uneasily through the door. There were a few giggles. Inuyasha then turned back to hiss at his cousin. Sesshomaru didn't meet his gaze, and instead, looked around the classroom.

The ceiling in the classroom was the same height as the hallways. The walls were a fairly disgusting colour of tinted white, the same colour as the celing. The classroom was fairly large. The teacher's desk was at the front of the class, and the desks were in fairly organized rows.

The teacher, Mr. Karato wasn't a particularly interesting looking man. He had musty gray hair and circular glasses. His nose was pointed and lips thin.

Most of the girls were staring in wonder at the two new students. The first boy, Inuyasha, had broad shoulders, and strong hands. He looked angry, like a rebel, and of course, that was extremely hot. His eyes were a fair shade of topaz, with golden sparks. His hair, was a long mane of silver.

The second boy, Sesshomaru, was taller, and had a smooth expression. His skin was smooth, pale. His eyes were completely golden, and his hair was silky, silver, and long. He held a poise like a model.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, who was busy winking at a few girls. In turn, the boy sitting behind each girl would glare maliciously back at Inuyasha, who brushed it off. Sesshomaru ignored the stares that were directed at him, surveying the crowd. There were the popular girls, he could see them right away. The rest of the girls were normal, swooning, and waving.

There were two girls that caught his attention right away. The first girl was the popular girl. The girl who made all the other girls jealous. The it-girl. There was one in every school. This one had her eyes directed on him. As they made eye contact, she sat up straighter, leaning on her palms and focusing.

She had long black hair and bangs cut glamorously before her eyes. Her lips were glossy. She wore a red vest like top over a snug, short sleeved blouse. This was followed with a black mini skirt. Her legs were crossed, and her feet sported black heels.

The second girl was a girl at the near back. She had earphones plugged in each ear and she was looking at them; But unlike everyone else, her expression was just interested, bored, and half daydreaming. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about, what she was listening to.

She had lighter brown hair, that was cut just after her shoulders, and bangs. Despite the average hair cut, she had a pretty face, with rosy cheeks, and pink lips. She wore a T-shirt that read 'No, I'm not home.', and a black tie over it. On top of that, she added a white hoodie, and was currently wearing the hood. With all this, she wore a red mini skirt, black leggings, and converse. Her shoelaces were untied.

Sesshomaru, turning back to Inuyasha, noticed Inuyasha's eyes on her as well. He tried to read Inuyasha's expression, vaguely wondering if Inuyasha saw what he saw. He watched as Inuyasha took her in, all the way from her hooded head to her untied black and pink converse.

Soon, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were seated. Sesshomaru was beside the popular girl, who's name was, as he soon learned, Kikyou. Inuyasha was directly behind converse girl. The lesson began.

Halfway through the class, Sesshomaru saw Mr. Kataro look at converse girl. Her eyes were closed, her expression sleeping, and her ears plugged with music. She was slacked over the seat, legs out under the table. Her arms were crossed.

"Can someone perhaps tell us _what_ was the idea of matter about atoms that had been around thousands of years, _and_ what was the earliest reference to the concept of atoms?" Mr. Kataro asked now. No one raised their hands. "Kagome?" He asked now, raising an eye brow.

Without hesitating, or even opening her eyes, converse girl opened her mouth and said, "The idea was that matter was composed of discrete units and could not be divided into any arbitrarily tiny or small quantities. The earliest reference dated back to ancient Indea in the 6th Century BCE." She had a nice sort of voice, sweet, yet hard. It was soft at the same time.

Sesshomaru, without looking at her, could see her closing her mouth and returning to her position, as if nothing had happened. He could also see Inuyasha looking at her in surprise.

Mr. Kataro looked at her with a mixture of disbelief and hesitation. "Alright…" The whole class looked at her like that as well. She didn't notice. "Let's continue…"

At lunchtime, Inuyasha was bombarded by stares, and many, many questions. He silently cursed his cousin, who had been smarter, and ditched the cafeteria.

The cafeteria had a high ceiling. The food was off to one corner, where there was a line of students holding blue gray trays. The tables divided into rows until coming to an abrupt stop at white bleachers. On the side, there was a stairway which led to a higher platform, where there were more tables. On the far wall, hung countless sports banners. The sidewalls were decorated with the school colours, blue and green.

Inuyasha looked around. There were cliques forming all around. Goths, preps, everything. He couldn't find the strange girl from homeroom. Was it Kagome? He sighed. The day would be long.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

End of Chapter 2: Wow, I'm embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal (Kagome)**

It was mid November, and already, the air was turning chilly. The wind whipped around furiously, blowing the trees so that the thin, younger ones bent over. Red, brown, and golden colors decorated the grounds, twirling down from the sky.

The sky had a sad blue color, and clouds were faded in. Occasionally, a group of birds fluttered over your head, passing as quickly as they'd come. The wind was endless. A single drop of water fell from the sky.

There was a girl outside. She was lying against her back on the grassy hill outside the school, earplugs stuffed in each ear. She lay unmoving, not acknowledging the drop of water that stayed on her cheek. She sighed quietly.

Soon, another drop of water fell onto her eyelid. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at the sky, and silently cursed. Many drops of water followed. Rain. It was raining.

Instead of getting up like she usually would, and finding cover in the school, she lay still. She was listening to the drops delicately fall over her skin, splattering into a puddle. Now, her hand moved inside her pocket, to where she turned off her ipod. The music was in the wind, rain.

She wasn't aware how long she lay there, getting soaked. The next thing she knew, there were voices, and she was back in class, shuffling in the busy hallways. She had changed her hoodie for an extra one in her locker, and tied her wet hair up.

She made sure to walk on the side of the hallway, where no one would see her. Of course, even if she strode down the center of the hallway, they probably wouldn't notice her either.

Quietly, she slipped into her next class.

**Normal (Sesshomaru)**

As luck would have it, Sesshomaru was sitting beside Kikyou Otashi again. Right now, she was flipping her hair and laughing a little too loudly to the girl sitting on her other side. She was talking a mile a minute.

Every now and then, before class began, Kikyou would shoot him another flirtatious smile. He pretended he didn't notice, leaning towards her and whispering, "Do you need a pencil or something?" Causing her face to go perfectly pink.

Sesshomaru looked around the class. There was nothing really interesting about the people there. There were the jocks sitting in front and behind him, the cheerleaders scattered among them, J-crew type students off to one side, and the rest were just average (apparently Kagome wasn't there either). Despite that, it seemed as if everything was centered around Kikyou.

The girl in front of him turned around in her seat, smiling at him. "Hi, I'm Isabella." A foreign name. She had short brown dyed blonde hair that twisted into curls at the end. Her face was flawless. She wore a white blouse that was so obviously missing two buttons right over her large breasts. This was accompanied by a black ruffle skirt and tall boots that reached above her knees.

"Sesshomaru." He said, as if she didn't already know his name. He met her gaze without wavering.

She licked her lips and smiled. "So, Sesshomaru, I suppose you're single, right?" She asked playfully. She was leaning over the back of her seat, quite obviously attempting to divert his attention to her breasts. Sesshomaru nearly, but didn't, roll his eyes. He just didn't do that.

"Yes." He answered shortly, not even giving her the privilege of a smile. Isabella opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes left his face for a moment and moved beside him. Licking her lips nervously, she shrunk back. Sesshomaru didn't have to look to know that Kikyou was obviously glaring at Isabella.

Sesshomaru looked around the class again, out of boredom. Inuyasha wasn't in this class. He looked to the back of the class, to where Kagome would sit. There, he saw her, but this time, she was drawing in her notebook. When had she come in? He hadn't noticed her.

Sighing, he looked back down to his papers. Each school had their peculiarities, and apparently, peculiar students as well. It was nothing he had to keep note of.

**Normal (Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha yawned. Three minutes until class ended. It seemed so far away. The day had been much too long for his liking, and he had just barely managed to stay awake.

During lunch break, he had met Rai Seiveri, who invited him to sit at the table right in the center of the cafeteria, but not on the higher platform. Apparently, the higher platform was reserved for popular students, and _only_ popular students.

Rai himself, wasn't so bad. He was a tall student, with ace grades and a polite manner. He wore combed brown hair that slightly covered his eyes and a likeable smile. He was nice, and was probably Inuyasha's first friend so far. While he was student body president and well liked by all, he just didn't fancy the popular crowd.

Two minutes left. Inuyasha yawned again. He was collecting a few stares for his yawning, but the teacher politely ignored him. There was a tap on his shoulder. A note was tossed onto his desk. Inuyasha looked around and couldn't find the writer of it. He opened it tentatively.

_Pass to Sango ___

_We need to talk._

_-Naraku_

Inuyasha read it quickly. Sango: Who was that? He looked around, and quickly tossed it onto the desk of the next person. He saw the girl beside him tap a girl in front of her and hand the note over. That girl opened it and read it. She looked back, past Inuyasha, confused.

She had red brown hair that was cut neatly into bangs and a pretty face. She had finely toned muscles of an athlete, and still looked delicate. Her lips were pink.

Inuyasha followed her gaze to a long, black haired, guy sitting to the right of him, and three seats back. There was something Inuyasha instantly didn't like about him. Maybe it was in the way he looked around, like he was better than everyone else, or just smiled like he knew something. It was weird and creepy.

"Class dismissed."

Inuyasha practically jumped for the door. There were a few giggles as everyone shuffled to take their books and get out. Inuyasha blushed, trying to attract as little attention now.

Soon, he was joined by Rai and a boy named Miroku. Miroku had normal black hair, although at the back, it was a little long. He had a constant smile on his face and was often looking up and down the body of girls.

"Tough period, eh?" Rai chuckled, referring to Inuyasha's break to the door.

Inuyasha nodded sheepishly. "I thought I'd die before the last three minutes passed." Literally.

"I know what you mean." Rai nodded, with a grin. "But you'll get used to Mr. Shin's classes. Just remember to bring something to do next time. He hardly ever calls on anyone, so you don't even need to worry about getting caught." With that, Rai gave him a small nod and a 'See you' as he, and Miroku, headed to their lockers.


End file.
